Brontide
by Poisoned Scarlet
Summary: It had been awhile, since they were together like this. Post-Madness.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater.

**Brontide  
by.** _Poisoned Scarlett_

Maka shifts her upper body to the side but keeps her hand on his knee, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly as she continues to sleep soundly. Soul watches her without a word, sitting up against the Thompson sisters couch. Black Star is snoring a storm by the entrance of the kitchen and the two sisters had long since gone to sleep in their own bed. Tsubaki had gone with them.

Kidd is the only one who sleeps primly on the couch, stretched out with his hands twined over his chest as if he laid in a coffin. Even at his age, he still had that ridiculous habit, Soul thinks with a huff of laughter, taking a drink of his glass of milk. Maka shifts again and now she's curled up by his thigh, no longer holding onto his leg. He is fumbling for his jacket when the low rumble of thunder comes from the window. His eyes shift down to Maka but she has hardly stirred.

It's twenty minutes in when a jarring strike of thunder hits just outside of the apartment. The rain pelts the windows loudly.

Maka still doesn't wake.

Soul doesn't know what he expected, but perhaps it was his Meister waking up in a panic, trembling out of cold and fear, disoriented with sleep and wanting to know where the Kishin was and if they got it. His lips twitch into a smile and he's just placed his palm over Maka's head when a rumbling voice comes from behind him.

"She's asleep?"

"Yeah," Soul replies, just as low. "She hasn't woken up from thunder since she was sixteen."

"Remember when she did it at Liz and Patty's sleepover?" Kidd reminiscences. At the time, the sisters had lived with him in his father's mansion. They had long since moved out and acquired their own apartments, on the same floor, besides each other, and only a seconds walk from his home so they could drop by and visit him before his mind exploded from all the paperwork. That was what they pretended, anyway: they spent more time in his office than their own home, often doing nothing more than their nails or hair. "They woke me up at the unsymmetrical hour of three in the morning and had Maka huddled in blankets inside a closet. Tsubaki even made her hot chocolate. Patty drew her a giraffe."

"And Liz smothered her_ so much_ she forgot all about the thunder," Soul drawls for him, both men snickering. Soul distinctly remembers Maka running into their apartment the next morning, panting, wild-eyed, telling him to lock all the doors and windows and if Liz Thompson knocked on their door, she had gone to live with her father after all. "I don't think Maka's ever willingly gone to another sleep over after that."

"I second that," Kidd smiles. His golden eyes are soft as he gazes at the ceiling. She had willingly slept over tonight, however. "But we haven't been together like this for quite a while, haven't we?"

Soul lets his hand dip down to her cheek and he gently strokes her brow with his thumb. "It's been awhile. We've all been busy." Soul has always known this would happen, but it had not been put into perspective until it _happened. _Out of their group of friends, Black Star and Tsubaki were the only ones to never be separated for longer than a week. When Black Star left to train his soul in the isolated mountainsides of Japan, Tsubaki had gone with him to aid him on his journey.

"We have been quite caught up in our lives," Kidd agrees. He smiles a little. " But I would say your title as the Last Deathscythe is more for appearances sake, hm? The Witches do a thorough job at keeping the Kishin levels at a manageable ratio."

"For being some sort of icon, you sure have me taking on a bunch of jobs," Soul drawls and there's a lining of tension in his words.

"Don't give me that. I send her with you."

"Two weeks later."

"That only happened once."

"Twice. Once in Russia and another in Beijing."

"You've kept count?"

"She's my Meister."

"By title, technically I am."

Soul tilts his head back and gives his friend a frank look, something Kidd sighs at.

"Alright. If we're going to be honest, Liz and Patty were always my weapons as well. You were simply a temporary replacement."

"Wow. Way to make me sound like a _tool_, Kidd."

"What?" Kidd sputters. "You were stating earlier that Maka would always be your Meister—!"

"Yeah, but I never called you some sort of cheap replacement for Maka. That'd be an insult to her."

"Wha—wait,_ what did you just_—?"

Maka's sudden giggles interrupt their quarrel and Soul grins, pinching her cheek and making her squeal and wriggle around by him. "Knew you were awake," he teases, letting her swat his hand away and roll over on her knees to sit up. She's in her crosshatch pajamas, her hair loose and trailing past her shoulders. "It's not cool to eavesdrop, Maka."

"I _was_ asleep, but you two woke me up with your conversation," she yawns. There's a distant clash of thunder and Maka barely reacts to it. "It's nice to know that you don't consider Soul your weapon, Kidd, he's an idiot," she suddenly says, very plainly and happily, something which makes Soul twitch and glare at her.

"Hey, what the hell, I'm not an idiot!"

Kidd and Maka share a look before Maka laughs, waving her hand at her pouting weapon. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! But it's still nice," she goes to lay back down by him, closer to him this time, and Kidd doesn't notice how Soul slips a hand under her jaw and beckons her forward, letting her rest her head on his lap. He doesn't notice how Maka circles her arms around Soul's waist and nuzzles his navel.

"Being treated as a replacement is nice?" Kidd offers, rather sardonically.

"No, staying the same is," Soul answers. At his questioning silence, Soul clarifies, "When I became the Last Deathscythe, we were sure I'd be taking extended missions outside of Nevada, like Spirit, without Maka. But Maka always came along as a back-up Meister, and usually ended up wielding me."

"Of course," Kidd says with a knowing smile. He sinks deeper into the couch, crossing his ankles. He can hear Soul shift and stifle a yawn from his place on the ground. "I would not to break apart the strongest Meister-Weapon pair to graduate Shibusen. That would be foolish of me."

Maka buries her nose in his stomach and he ruffles her hair, hiding his grin behind a yawn because he knows how giddy she became when others acknowledged their strength as a team.

And the thunderstorm outside is left in the past.

* * *

**A/:** This was a prompt I received on Tumblr. I decided to post it on FFN for those who do not follow me on Tumblr. I have a lot more prompts I've answered on my blog, but I'll be posting the ones I liked the best here on FNN for you guys.

_Scarlett._


End file.
